fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shaman of Earth
Welcome to my talk page. If you wish to speak to me, feel free to leave a message here. If there is already a header for the topic that you would like to discuss, leave your message under it. Please make sure that your messages are related to contributing to this wiki in some manner. Your request Just dropping by to inform you that I did as you requested, sorry for taking so long to reply. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:27, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. And it's alright, I didn't mind waiting. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:22, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Awakening Drama CDs I uploaded those pics as I looked them up. However, I goofed and just posted the pics hastily without changing their file name. I have no idea how to change the names now that its already uploaded. Sorry. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:22, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :I understand now. I decided to point it out since there's a policy regarding file names and they were making it rather confusing to edit the gallery. As for changing file names, only admins can do it. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:51, November 17, 2016 (UTC) *Alright, thanks. I'll be sure to make sure that if I upload anymore pics, I'll make sure the file name is adjusted so its easy to use. Omegaxis1 (talk) 00:57, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :*Right, gotcha. Thanks again. Omegaxis1 (talk) 01:06, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay. That'll be convenient in the future. If you look at the policy page, it says that file names should be descriptive and to-the-point. Just a tip. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:59, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Template additions Sorry to bother, but could you add an related media sections to some individual games' template like Awakening? It's quite a bother have to circle around to find it.-- 22:06, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's alright, I'm not bothered at all and instead always willing to help out. As for related media template, what do you want the sections to contain? I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to include there. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:12, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Mostly content related to an specific entry, like the Drama CDs, artbooks, yonkomas and/or manga, soundtrack(the actual product, not the list of musics) and so on.-- 22:20, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I see. I'll be sure to add those to the new section, so you can look forward to it. Also, I'd assume that you'd like for there to be something similar for the other FE games, too, right? Like a related media section on the GotHW template for example, including the manga and so on? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:27, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Things like Hasha no tsurugi characters making a part of cipher makes this a prominent case. Not to mention we actually got an English artbook and may get more in the future.-- 22:45, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Very well, I'll add the requested content sometime soon. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Proofreading If you have the time, can you check the character divisions i made for some of the country pages? I followed the model from the Daein page, and i just would like to have some heads-up if anything is out of place so i can change it.-- 14:17, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :I saw them and they look good, to me at least. I removed some excess spacing and fixed a capitalization error, though. Do you intend to add these to all country pages? If so, I'll likely add some for the TearRing Saga ones. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:12, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Not really. You see, it depends a lot on the number of characters. I did it on Ylisse, because it had a substancial amount of characters, but i haven't done on Plegia and Ferox simply because there wasn't much needed to cover. Fates had a whopping 70 or something characters, and most were either related with Nohr and Hoshido, with the royals and retainers alone taking over 20 slots. If a setting has a decent amount of characters on one locale, then I'm all for it, but if not, well, there's just no reason to do so in the first place.-- 15:22, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I see. That makes sense. If I see the need to add some to any TearRing Saga country page, I'll do it, but otherwise I'll leave it off. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:45, December 9, 2016 (UTC) If you can, please check chapter 28 of path of radiance. I'm not sure whether or not some dialogue is missing...-- 00:23, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :I checked it as you requested. The dialogue that occurs when the player does not recruit Ena seems to be missing. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:36, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I'll probably add a heading for that, since i don't have the actual dialogue. In any case, Kana, Siegbert, Shiro Have Heirs of Fate sections that might need a better look. I tried to stay consistent and coeherent, but in some cases, it is dificult to consider what to include.-- 21:21, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :I looked at those sections and fixed the numerous flaws as you requested. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:21, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I'd like just an opinion on this: |header=Settings |style1=background:#33f; color:#bbb |header1=Continents |content1=Jugdral - Tellius - Elibe - Archanea - Magvel - Valentia - Ylisse - Valm - Fire Emblem Fates continent }} I tried to put something like this in the tellius page, but it was removed, why do you think it happened?-- 23:29, December 10, 2016 (UTC) :It's not particularly necessary. I'm assuming that's the reason why it was removed. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:08, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi, do you mind seeing the additions i made to the Illa, Etruria, Pherae and Bern pages? I don't know if the description of the characters is sufficient.-- 13:54, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :I looked at those pages and fixed the numerous errors that I noticed. I hope that the current version is satisfactory. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 21:35, January 3, 2017 (UTC) It is. My knowledge on the elibe series is limited due to mainly not wanting to resort to a fan localization. It's weird though, that the game featuring Eliwood was localized while the one featuring Roy wasn't(i know this was due to timing, but still). Anyway, can you give an opinion on the begnion military subdivisions? I did it because there were far too many people together in one group considering we know their roles within it.-- 02:01, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'm assuming that you're referring to fan translations. As for the military divisions, I think that they look good. It does make the list seem more organized. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 03:46, January 4, 2017 (UTC) It was, i made a mistake earlier. Would you mind check the repatriation script of PoR? I've been working on another as well, and even though i'm not finished, if you want to take a shot, go ahead.-- 16:33, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :I looked at the script and immediately noticed the new formatting style that doesn't indent the first quote in each section. Are you planning to switch all of the other script pages to this kind of format for consistency, or is it a mistake? Either way, I think that it looks quite good so far. Thanks for the offer, but I'll let you handle it, since I have many other things to do. However, I'll fix any errors that I see. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 16:38, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Non-dancer Plum ending? Just wanted to put a request? question? whatever. I wonder what ending Plum will have if the player skips the kidnapping event, as this way Bartz never sees her in a dancer clothing (which is where he first gets attracted the her, I think), and I think her having dance skill is required to see the event where she discovers her blood relation to Lionheart. Kruggov (talk) 18:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :I actually don't know. It'd be interesting to know so that the relevant information could be added to Plum's page. Maybe someone could attempt it in-game and see what happens? If no one else wants to do it, I'll try it myself, but it'll take a while in that case. Or if there is a TRS script dump somewhere, that'd be very helpful. EDIT: BTW, I've been meaning to ask: have you found Tia's inventory code number? I'm still interested in finding out if she can use the Ring of Leda to transform into Kranion. The results could be noted in a trivia point on the Tia/Kranion pages. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 19:13, December 26, 2016 (UTC) : I'm kind of resting from FE at the moment, so don't expect that info from me). I CAN try to find TRS script dump, but don't I don't expect to find much. As for Tia's infentory code... I can barely make PS1 cheats work properly anyway) I think Emperor Hardin tried to find that code? Kruggov (talk) 20:29, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I understand. If you decide to search and find a script dump, you can link to it here. But if you don't, I'm perfectly all right with that. I'll probably ask Emperor Hardin about the code sometime, since I'm interested in the information. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 20:49, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Artwork Uploading Hi, can you upload the artwork of series 7 of cipher? Here's the link: http://m.imgur.com/a/ZUIOy Much appreciated.-- 23:34, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps when I have more time (or if someone else doesn't do it first, since I recall seeing that you've requested other users as well). Thanks for the link. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 23:38, December 28, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. By the by, how do think i should classify some images? I spent some time putting a substancial amount of Kosaki's artwork into a category, though i'm unsure of what should count into it. Maybe we need a template for the series' artists since they are appearing in cipher with frequency?-- 23:43, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'd assume that all of Yusuke Kozaki's FE artwork would be in the category. Nothing else fits. And does this wiki need a navigation template for the artists? It seems like it'd be rather pointless, unless I'm misunderstanding something. EDIT: I see that Khang has uploaded the linked artwork, so your request has been fulfilled. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 15:57, December 29, 2016 (UTC) That would be a whole lot. You're probably right about the template, it just sounded good at the moment, with the number of artists and games in. By the way, i stumbled upon images of the real life Azura's necklace. It would be hard to upload them?: http://serenesforest.net/wp-content/gallery/25th-anniversary-merchandise/azura-necklace1.jpg http://serenesforest.net/wp-content/gallery/25th-anniversary-merchandise/azura-necklace2.jpg Also, the Ike and Micaiah art for the Tellius book hasn't been uploaded. Do you want the link?-- 20:26, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Should this wiki be taking images from Serenes Forest without asking for permission first? It doesn't really seem like a good idea to me. As for the link, perhaps you could request another user to upload the images? I'm purposefully trying to avoid uploading any images for reasons that I won't explain. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 20:40, December 31, 2016 (UTC) TS stuff Hi, how have you been? Sorry I completely forgot about your last request to add Ahab to the family tree. Glad to see you managed to add him =] That aside, I haven't had time to continue my TS playthrough, will probably never finish, oh wait... I'm rambling haha. In short, there are some images I have no clue where to put, if you know, pls do help me out, also suggest me correct names for those if they aren't: File:Prince.PNG, File:Albert.png, File:TS Goddess.png. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) :I've been doing well, thanks. I'd assumed that you probably forgot, so I added him myself. As for the images, the Prince sprite is Rentzen's version, while the goddess one is Miradona's map sprite. The last picture actually isn't Albert, who looks like this instead. I don't recognize him. BTW, you forgot to sign your post. :EDIT2: I have a request. Could you upload these full portraits of Praeva and Shallan (or transparent ones if you can find them)? The small face portraits of them this wiki are rather poor in quality. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 16:59, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, silly mistake. Okay if you said so, still find it strange tho, an unknown guy who has his own artwork. ::I uploaded the portraits. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:56, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll look into it and see if I can find out who he is. There wasn't even a portrait of him in that Photobucket album, either. Also, thanks for fulfilling my request. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 14:21, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Images and Edits Do you think we should replace Alm's and Celica's character box image with their redesigns and place their current image in their galleries? It would look much more appealing, but need an opinion.--Kirika Ren (talk) 01:36, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :Well, it's wiki policy to use the most recent image, so yes. Although, I don't know if there are any decent qualities images of the redesigns yet. When they show up (if they haven't already), you can add them. And you're right, the current image would go into the gallery in that case. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 01:30, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the confirmation. Another thing worth mentioning which you had probably seen through activity is that an offline user has been changing the edits back from the Fates nobles from "Main" to "Major" but need I justify anything? These characters are all on the front cover, the stories center around both these families and there would not particularly be one without them. :We know that Corrin and Aqua are main character AND the LEAD protagonists but the stated "main" for the others is clearly only applied when reading it in full, hence ""Leo is a main character in the Conquest and Revelation route"" I don't see a problem and why should it be changed? :They are clearly just a main as Corrin and Aqua, only exception is in one path, one side are the enemies.--Kirika Ren (talk) 01:37, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::The anonymous user is correct to revert to the past versions. On this wiki, we use "main" when talking about the protagonists themselves, not major side characters. Besides, characters with more plot relevance than Leo aren't called main characters here (like Ninian or Deirdre for example). -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 01:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Has the manual for the wiki actually stated that the term "main" is only used for the protagonists? (Please leave a link, I think I have over-read the policy since it has been a while since my last account) Plus, you are forgetting the fact that all the Nohr and Hoshidan royals are main character, whether or not in one route they are the enemy group. Just because a set group of characters do not participate as much or are classed as an "antagonist" in one set does not mean they cannot still be main characters. Leo actually has more relevance to the plot that the mentioned characters, it is just that it is separated into three story plots which make it seem as if his role is a lot less. But, he is definitely not a "major side character". That is as if you are calling Robin a major side character and Chrom and Lucina the respective leads. Number three is that, has it even been deemed that the royals aren't protagonists (obviously forgetting the respective plots where they are the opposite faction)? Yet, contradictory, as to how Elise is not an enemy later on. They are still main characters never-the-less. Stupidly, in context, it is the same as classing these characters as "Sasuke", whereas Corrin/Azura would be "Naruto" or the rest of team 7.--Kirika Ren (talk) 01:54, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Wiki policy doesn't state it, but it's fairly obvious. Here are the article guidelines. "Main character" isn't as flexible a term as you're arguing that it is. It'd only apply to the lords, and maybe Azura, Enteh, and Katri. And no, Leo isn't more relevant than the two that I mentioned. Ninian is extremely important to Blazing Blade's plot, and much of it couldn't have happened if she and Nils didn't come through the Dragon's Gate when Nergal called them. Also, Deirdre literally gives birth to both the protagonist (Seliph) and the antagonist (Julius) of GotHW's second generation, so its story wouldn't have occurred without her. :::The royal siblings aren't as relevant to the storyline as you're claiming. I don't know very much about Naruto, so I can't make a judgment on your comparison. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 02:56, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Heroes Images for Infoboxes So, are we going to put up the FE Heroes images for the infoboxes?—Nauibotics (talk) 21:20, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'd assume that we're supposed to do it, since wiki policy says to use images of the characters' most recent depictions, after all. I don't think that the admins would object to it, either. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 21:23, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I only ask because 1, we don't use the TMS images for the mirage FE characters nor the DLC arts for Awakening. I dunno if we're treating Heroes as a Main Series titles or not, at least in terms of the returning Heroes and possibly anna.—Nauibotics (talk) 22:29, January 19, 2017 (UTC) This is a tough case, as it isn't a main game per se, though it does have full body art for some characters who we previously relied on the old TCG or fates 4koma for. That said, i believe in my opinion that is some cases it falls under the dlc artworks rule, while in others it may provide a better picture than the one currently in their template.-- 22:37, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :I forgot about the rule regarding the main series titles and infobox images. I've switched it back. Other users can decide what to do about it. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:47, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Don't switch Niles, as it's actually his official art for fates, only unobstructed. If there's a chance of removing the background, we should take it.-- 22:54, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :I hadn't even noticed the new image of Niles. I was talking about Anna's infobox image. And I imagine that someone here will eventually crop the Niles one. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 22:58, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :For Fates characters without Kozaki art, Maybe we can make an exception as I don't know if the 4Koma images should supersede images directly from a Fire Emblem games. I dunno, thoughts?—Nauibotics (talk) 23:05, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what to say. Both artworks are canonical, so it could be either way. Perhaps the admins can decide on this. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 23:09, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :I agree with SoE that FEH is canonical unlike TMS and the upcoming FE Warriors, so it should be treated on an equal term with the main series. It will be then a go go for Anna case. For the rest, we should stick to the rule as in "the infobox image should use an artwork from a game where the character plays a role in the story", so it's a no no. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:19, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::All right, then I'll switch it back to Anna's infobox image back to the FE Heroes version. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 14:22, January 20, 2017 (UTC)